Together Again
by lilprincess
Summary: I always wanted to see Sakura and Syaoran together forever in one way or another, and I think I have accomplised that. Hope ya like!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Together Again(1)

Togther Again  
  
  
  
As the new student once again, Syaoran stands by the bleacher seats watching the high school cheerleaders cheer on their team. Another new school besides this one would have been a problem. But she is here. He wishes she would notice him. Just glance his way. She needed to know he was here. 'It's been too long.way too long.' He thought holding so tightly onto the stands his knuckles turned white. Meanwhile, Sakura is cheering with a forced smile, and a team she hardly knew. She did a few handsprings and recalled for the hundredth time how lonely she was. Touya was away with collage, becoming a doctor. Tomoyo had moved to America to pursue a career in acting. Sakura had three of her movies too. That was the closest she would get to her best friend, probably ever again. Kero-chan had gone to Eriol to live with his former master for a while since Sakura didn't need him anymore. An evil witch, that was his sister, believe it or not, kidnaped Yukito, two years ago. The witch kept him awake so he could not transform into Yue and she did not give him food or water. He died two weeks later. Sakura recalled she trying to save him but it was too late. Yue's spirit however was places in a very special star card that could be transformed when Sakura truly needs it. That was a gift from Clow Reed. Yukito, however, she thought sadly, went to another world. His sister wanted them to be together, if not living then in death. Finally, Oto-san works so hard; it is like he is under the obsession cards spell again. She hardly ever sees her father.  
  
Sakura was absent-mindedly standing there, until a girl who did not particularly like her poked her in the back of the head. "Hurry up dummy, we are doing the triangle!" Sakura, climbing onto the top of cheerleader triangle, and not bothering to say she was sorry when she accidentally stepped on that girls' face, was doing her last act for the day. She searched the stands for any shred of hope or happiness, and prayed for someone to be there for her. Even if she is the most powerful magical person in the world, she still needed someone to be there for her. No everything is the same sad boring way it was before, but. Her eyes fell on Syaoran. She was so shocked to see him standing there, Sakura lost her balance and made the whole tower fall. In a mangle of bodies lying on the ground, Sakura in the center of it all closed her eyes, not bothering to listen to the angry shouts or the nasty scowls. 'I am going crazy.' She thought. ' Syaoran is in Hong Kong with his new fiancé. He would never be allowed to come back here. His elders would never permit it.' But even as she thought this, she felt the same magical bond from Syaoran, growing stronger and stronger; and a second later:  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" that wonderfully familiar voice said full of concern. Sakura's heart leapt as some kind of joy she had not felt in a long time coursed through her. Sakura opened her eyes, and there standing above her, with his hand outstretched to help her up, was her love. His brown messy hair a little longer than she remembered, but it made his chestnut eyes stand out more. She grabbed his hand and in a hurry, and hugged him so hard they both ended up on the ground. Sakura clung to him for a moment whispering into his arm, "I've missed you so much." Steady tears began to trickle down her cheeks as they started to stand. Not the all too familiar tears that she cries into her pillow many lonely nights, but ones full of happiness and hope. Syaoran, with his gentle hands wiped away those tears. He noted her smooth skin and the beautiful features on her matured face. Her hair was longer also, and framed her face like a picture.  
  
"It is okay Sakura. I am staying here for good. I won't leave you again." He said, still in a voice of concern.  
  
"Syaoran-kun. You do not know how my life has been. Everything has been just awful, and now you are back and I can have something to live for besides what I am. This is all like a wonderful dream. You don't know how happy I am." Said Sakura. She hugged Syaoran again and they just stood there for a while, as everyone watched.  
  
"It has been a long time hasn't it?" Syaoran said, laughing embarrassingly. Sakura looked up at the now taller Syaoran, with his eyes full of joy, and for the first time since Yukito died; she laughed.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT. REUNITE LITTLE MAGICAL ONES. MY PLAN HAS ALREADY GONE INTO EFFECT AND THOSE TWO HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING WHAT I AM DOING. OH BUT THEY WILL. THEY WILL IN GOOD TIME. LIVE YOUR LIVES GREAT NOW FOR SOMETHING AWFUL WILL HAPPEN SOON. SOMETHING WILL COME BACK AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS. I HAVE DONE MY PART. IT IS UP TO YOU TWO NOW MY DAUGHTER, AND LITTLE SCORCERER. BE BRAVE, BE STRONG, AND ALWAYS HAVE THAT LOVE, FOR IT IS WHAT YOU NEED MOST." Said a familiar voice known as Sakura's mother. 


	2. Together Again(2)

Together Again (2)  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked home, hand in hand like two people in love, which they were. But they both knew that their love went down further than words. It was a feeling that was eternal, and with two people as special as Sakura and Syaoran, they knew to appreciate that.  
  
They finally reached Sakura's house, and Syaoran was so shocked by the difference from 4 years ago, he had to do a double take. The beautiful neat garden was no more, the lawn was brown and severely needed a trimming, and there seemed to be a constant gloomy cloud set above the house. 'Sakura is right. Everything sure feels awful.' Syaoran thought sadly. 'Well, Sakura doesn't have to be lonely anymore.' He silently leaned over to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. It was only a quick peck, but still, it happened. Sakura was certainly surprised. This wasn't the right time for a kiss. Yes, the timing was all-wrong, but, despite everything else, it felt right and magical. Neither of them bothered to mention out loud that that was their first kiss, because they both noted that in their new set of memories, with each other.  
  
They walked up the dull gray walkway and entered the dark gloomy house. Now this is what Syaoran wanted to see. Everything in here certainly looked the same, soothingly familiar, except for the lighting. Sakura quickly fixed that though. She hurriedly walked through the rooms, turning on every light fixture, lamp, and lit every candle. Then she walked toward the kitchen and gestured for Syaoran to follow. As Sakura made tea, she happily glanced at Syaoran every second. This was like a wonderful dream she noted again, and especially one she didn't want to end.  
  
"Where is that dumb stuffed ani- I mean Kero?" said Syaoran, noticing his mistake a little too late.  
  
"He is with Eriol. Said his old master needed him more than the most powerful sorceress does. He said that even though he was meant to protect me, I have learned to do so on my own, and that showed signs of a true and great scorceress. But he promised to visit." Said Sakura with an air of phony gladness.  
  
"And Tomoyo?"  
  
"You didn't get the letter?" Syaoran shook his head. "Oh, she moved to America. Yeah, she's an actress. I thought she would most likely become a director, but there she is, living a dream." Sakura slowly put down the teapot and glanced up. Her eyes were glassy and the corner of her mouth was twitching. Syaoran rubbed Sakura's arm in a comforting way. He searched around for something cheerful, and thought about the Sakura Cards.  
  
" Do you still have your cards? It would be nice to see them again. Boy, those were great adventures, huh?" They both grinned at each other, and Sakura dropped the teapot back on the stove. She hurried up to her room, and opened a side drawer in her dresser, Syaoran following. There, in her hands, was the book that started it all. If it weren't for Sakuras' mistake in opening the book, she and Syaoran would have never met. They knew that and were very happy about it.  
  
Sakura looked at these cards every night. She knew them by heart, and felt they were inside her rather in her hands, but opening the book now, sharing them with someone she loved, it was different. Her hands trembled as she reached for the latch, Syaoran looking anxious. But before Sakura's fingers touched the cold metal that was the seal, a cold wind blew. They both looked at the window, but it was closed. With a mysterious glance, Sakura and Syaoran hurried over to it. The window was flung open with such force, it shattered, but neither of them was paying any attention to that. Their eyes met with another's. Something so evil, it was painful just looking at it. Cold burning eyes loomed in and out of the shadow of the tree. One was an icily blue, one that could turn your insides to ice, and the other was a flaming red, one to melt the ice away, your body with it.  
  
The glaring gaze was only broken when the searing eyes were narrowed, and Sakura was hit with a pain, a force so strong in her right shoulder she buckled and lay there sobbing. Syaoran was flung downwards also, hand smacked over his forehead. Both lay there, not noticing the eyes glow unusually bright for a moment and then disappear.  
  
One look at her, and he knew he had found the card mistress. The magic she possessed, though dim now, made her glow. It made her noticeable in a crowded room. 'And' he gleefully thought, as he drifted away from the shattered window and dank house, ' Easier for her enemies to find.' 


	3. Together Again(3)

Together Again (3)  
  
  
  
An hour before midnight, Syaoran had to go home. His aunt called and told him off for staying out so late. He apologized and left fifteen minutes later.  
  
" Remember Sakura, I will be here for you. All you have to do is call." He said, stroking the back of her neck as they hugged goodbye. It was hard to stay in the house alone that night with what happened before.  
  
"Won't your aunt be upset if you leave in the middle of the night? She sounded pretty upset on the phone already. I don't want to get you in trouble." Syaoran pulled away from Sakura to look her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She doesn't need me like you need me. Just call for anything. Okay? I will always be here for you. Remember that." Sakura nodded her head and with a good night kiss, Syaoran left.  
  
That night Sakura dreamed she was in a dark place. Nothing was there, but she could feel something not right. All of a sudden, faces loomed in and out of the darkness. The first was.Nakaru! Then.Meling! Yukito was there, and Touya, and Tomoyo, Oto-san, Kero- chan, Kaho, and finally after every one she knew passed Syaoran came. Not only as a face, like the others, but he came completely out. A blinding light came from his heart, and the darkness disappeared. He made it go away. Then there was a loud buzzing noise, and then a shout, "WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Sakura jumped so, high, she tumbled out of bed. "Hoooiiieee! Kero, why did you wake me up? KERO?! What are you doing he-here? You are supposed to be wi-wit-.!"Sakura stumbled.  
  
"Hey, I said I'd visit ya! Don't look so surprised." Sakura hugged Kero so tight, his eyes bulged. "Hey, be careful, I just had Eriol groom me! By the way, look at your clock." He said pointing.  
  
"Oh, my Gosh! I am late for school!" she said, with total shock. She hasn't been late for a long time, since she didn't have anything to preoccupy her. She jumped up from bed and began rummaging around her closet.  
  
"No, your not. Your teachers have a meeting today so school was canceled." He said, floating, up at eyes level, shaking his head knowingly.  
  
'Then why did you wake me up?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"GRRRRR!" Sakura grabbed Kero by the tail and shoved him in her drawer. Kero, after all this, he is still a pest. But in a very good way, Sakura thought, as her spirits lifted a little higher.  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to welcome me home with food, not abuse me!" his muffled voice carried out into the hallway.  
  
Sakura clumped down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. She was so hungry; she could almost smell the delicious pancakes. Wait a minute, she could smell them! She ran into the eating room and to her great surprise Touya(!) was there, eating with Fujitaka(!) and Syaoran!  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Fujitaka looked up and smiled. " Good morning, did you sleep well?"  
  
Usually Touya and Syaoran would be glaring fiercely at each other, but not now. They were all smiles! This surprised Sakura even more than them being there. She took the vacant seat across from Oto- san, and next to Syaoran.  
  
"I bet you are wondering what I am doing here, huh?" said Syaoran. Sakura hardly ever saw Syaoran smile, but when he did, it made her feel warm and fuzzy. She could just melt from it. He had that grin on his face now, though Sakura was too confused to feel the effect. "You think." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"And me?" asked Touya, as he leaned across the table to ruffle Sakura's hair. He was supposed to be at collage, doing his studies.  
  
"And me." Replied Fujitaka, who normally was at work and too busy to say two words to her. This was the longest conversation they had since Sakura received her report card, which has suffered a great deal from her depression. "Shall I explain?" he asked. Syaoran nodded while Touya shoved a whole mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. "Okay, Sakura, you told Syaoran here that you were lonely. So lonely, you wondered why you were living. That was too much of a notice for me. I can't believe how blind I have been, and a time when you need me the most. I told the museum I had to take a month off of work. I am so sorry I neglected you. You know I would do anything for you, all of you. I am just sorry I kept you sad this long. My children are the most important things to me. I just forgot that for a while." Sakura beamed at her father that old happiness coming back after all of these years.  
  
"Dad." Sakura mumbled with great exasperation.  
  
"And I, squirt, took part in a community collage program after he called me." Said Touya, pointing at Syaoran. " It's just like high school. Coming home in the afternoon and going back in the morning, only the work is ten times harder." Touya ruffled Sakura's hair again, both of them grinning broadly.  
  
"Touya." Sakura mumbled again, hardly believing he was here. One reason why he left was because Yukito died.  
  
"Now me. My aunt wants to move back to Hong Kong. She said moving here was a mistake and that she needed to be with family." As soon as Syaoran said that, the happy balloon that swelled up in her popped. He Can't Go Back! Everything has been so right since he got here! "So Mr. Avalon has kindly let me stay here. It took a lot of convincing for my aunt, but in the end, she said that I was old enough to know where my priorities lie." He said, with a crooked smile on his face.  
  
"You- yo- Your going to li.li.li." Sakura was so happy, she couldn't finish her sentence. He wasn't leaving; he was coming closer to her! 'He was the greatest person in the world, to do all of this just to cheer up me!' Thought Sakura.  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't leave you again." He whispered into Sakura's ear, and they hugged each other.  
  
Touya, who hadn't heard Syaorans' comment, started to giggle violently. "Yeah, he gets to stay alright. At a price! He has to be our. MAID!!! And get this! HE OFFERED!!!"  
  
"I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted, saying that an honor like staying at this house was too great for him not to do anything. What else could I do but give in? We are all going to do our parts though." Said Sakuras father, glancing at a hysterical Touya.  
  
Syaoran glared at Sakura's brother with annoyance, and said stiffly, "I have to get more tea." He stood up and headed toward the kitchen, but stopped when Touya started to talk again.  
  
"Why don't you go too Sakura. You could be a maids wife!" With that, he busted out laughing once again. They both headed for the kitchen, not forgetting to slap Touya upside the head as they passed.  
  
Syaoran, in his odd apron, made tea for the humorless Touya, not bothering to take it off of the stove when it threatened to burn. He was standing against the counter with Sakura in front of him. She wanted to say something to him to show her appreciation, but thank you seemed way too small. She then, grabbed him around the neck, and they hugged, then kissed, for the next five minutes, until:  
  
"WHERE'S MY TEA!?" Yelled Touya. He always chose the wrong moments to say his part. Sakura and Syaoran grinned at each other and just stood there again, so close to each other that their noses brushed the others.  
  
"I know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you, and we never really said much, but I have to get this out. Sakura, I." said Syaoran with great passion, until Touya cut him off in mid sentence.  
  
"HEY MY TEA!!" he yelled.  
  
"Ignore him. What were you going to say?" asked Sakura, with some annoyance in her voice directed to her bratty brother.  
  
"I lo." Syaoran tried again.  
  
"Don't you guys hear me? I need my tea!" yelled Touya for the third time. This time, Syaoran got annoyed and he grabbed the pot off of the stove, shoved it under Touya's nose, and strode back into the kitchen for the waiting Sakura. He grabbed her hands and held them between his, sort of making a hand sandwich, and tried one more time.  
  
"Sakura, I l."  
  
"HEY YOU BURNED IT!!! Oh geez, I'll just make it myself."  
  
"Ugh!" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran at the same time. 


End file.
